1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including an image reading section and an image recording section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing image forming apparatus include a printer unit and a scanner unit located above the printer unit. The printer unit and scanner unit receive electric power from a single power supply unit.
One such image forming apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2000-013567, according to which the operation speed of an image reading head in an image reading section is controlled in accordance with the status of an image recording section.
A conventional multi function peripheral/multi function printer incorporates an image reading section and an image recording section. Such an apparatus requires a power supply with a large capacity, so that both the image reading section and image recording section can operate simultaneously.